<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like for no one. by KeepinItChill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060499">I like for no one.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepinItChill/pseuds/KeepinItChill'>KeepinItChill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexuality, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepinItChill/pseuds/KeepinItChill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I like for no one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I like for no one.<br/>
I am ace.<br/>
I need sleep.<br/>
I need motivation.</p><p>Yuzuru Hanyu is the androgynous and ethereal skating god.</p><p>Thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Best regards,<br/>
- Big fan of the forever goat, Vivian.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>